


The plan

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, M/M, and can't live without him, because they all love him, everyone goes after him, newt's upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: I've noticed in like every fic where two people are fighting over Newt, that eventually Newt is all like "If you guys don't stop I'll take my case and leave and you'll never see me again!" Now, I've only ever seen it where the two people immediately start fighting and look at him like he's about to disappear, but what if they didn't? What if they don't stop fighting because they don't believe Newt would actually leave but then Newt actually does leave. What do the two fighting do once he leaves? Does he apparate or just walk away? Do they run after him or just stand there stunned? Do they manage to get him to come back or does he actually try to stay away?





	The plan

The four men stop cold after Newt apparates away; they even forget about the thing they were so passionately discussing about seconds ago.

Albus pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. He looks at every single one of the wizards with him; it’s fascinating how Newt’s absence can change things. He wouldn’t dare to say that the love they all feel for that magizoologist is… healthy or normal, but they all are damaged people and they love him in their own twisted way.

“What should we do now?” He says, because it’s clear that something must be done and quickly.

“We chase after him!” Theseus almost snarls, but he’s stopped by Graves.

“We have no idea where he is.” The American auror points out.

“Probably with the Goldsteins.”

“Newt is really pissed right now so I don’t think he’d go to a place where he knows we can find him,” Albus tells the older Scamander, Graves seems to agree with him and Gellert… He’s getting desperate, which means he’s already planning something.

“We have to make him come to us,” he sits on the couch, mismatched eyes looking at the fireplace. “And once he’s with us, I’ll bind him to the ground. Newton cannot leave us again.”

It should be concerning how quickly the four men agree to the idea, but honestly Albus is so scared not to see Newt again to worry about morality.

“Graves and Scamander are gonna use their contacts in both the Ministry and MACUSA to get us a creature, but you have to make it look like it’s in danger. And Theseus, make it sure it doesn’t look suspicious!”

“I like how you think, Albus,” Gellert purrs, making the other to roll his eyes at him.

“Then, when he gets to the creature, Gellert will bind him, but it’ll only be temporary,” Albus says and purposely continues talking over the dark lord’s protests. “Enough for me to talk to him. Because if you want this to work, you will let me do the talking.”

***

“Hello, baby girl!” Newt beams at the little wampus in front of him; it took him a whole bottle of sleeping potion to get to the basement of the house without a fight. He picks the creature up and it surprises Newt that the wampus is willing to go with him, she seems to trust him already… But why?

He starts looking for wounds or signs of abuse, but doesn’t find any… which is even more weird.

After a loud ‘crack’ four symbols appear around Newt’s feet and he instinctively pulls the creature closer to his chest. He starts thinking something went wrong with the potion until he sees those mismatched eyes that are now so familiar to him.

“I’ve missed you, my love.”

One of the symbols on the floor shines as Gellert steps closer to him. Newt rolls his eyes, he has always been so dramatic.

“Listen, Ge–”

Another symbol lights up and suddenly Theseus is there with him and then Percival and… Albus.

Newt can’t apparate or move, not too much anyway.

It was a trap.

The truth is that Newt has missed them as well, which makes him feel not as angry as he should be.

“You can’t keep me here.”

“Actually, my love–”

“We won’t, Newt, I promise,” Albus cuts Gellert off. “We just want you to listen. That’s all.”

Newt sighs, almost losing his neutral expression when he sees Theseus worried frown.

“Fine.”

Of course Albus is the one that is gonna talk; Newt almost smiles at that. Although it’s surprising that the others agreed to it.

“I know you don’t like seeing us fight, Newt. We can promise you we’ll try not to do that again, but the truth is we can’t assure you it won’t happen. We’re just broken people after all, Newt,” Albus smiles sadly, blue eyes glued to his. Newt lips part to talk, but the wizard doesn’t give him the opportunity. “But have you thought about how it’d be without you? How our own wounds would end up consuming us? How we would tear each other apart eventually? Gellert and I would be the leaders of two different groups. Two sides. Opposites.”

Newt closes his eyes, shakes his head to shove away those terrible images off his mind. He reminds himself that Albus is talking and he has never been a powerful wizard because of his magic, but because of his words.

“We need you, Newt. We love you,” the magizoologist opens his eyes again to look at Albus, at all of them, knowing already he’s going to give in. “And you know that.”

“Just promise you’ll try not to fight again.”

They do; Newt’s freed soon after that and as soon as he gets the wampus inside the case, he feels Gellert’s arms around his shoulders, nuzzling the back of his neck. Out of the four of his boys, he’s always been the touch starved one.

Albus takes his hand to kiss it, while Theseus and Percival press their lips to Newt’s cheeks, making him giggle.

He had missed that.


End file.
